Zaya Emari
Slender and graceful and tall, with tan olive skin and coils of rich chestnut hair that falls to her shoulders, Zaya is the embodiment of Sarnori grace. Decorated in resplendent Yi Tish silks, the light colors she chooses to wear oft contrast against her dark skin. Like her husband she is perfectly groomed, with dark brown eyes, standing just short of 6’7. Biography All hail Zaya Emari, the Queen of Sarnath and High-Queen of Sarnor, Queen of the Cymmeri, Gipps and the Zoqora, Queen of the Realm of Jhogwin and the Forest-Kingdom of the Ifequevron, and Sovereign of the Kingdom of Omber. Born in the year 269 AA to Belo Emari and Nora Arali, Zaya was the first of three children. Hot of temper and loud, even as a youth, Zaya distinguished herself as the forefront amongst her two other siblings. Two years the elder of her sister, Lera, the two were often engaged in a sibling rivalry that would span to the present day. Born of a feud over a childhood toy, the resentment would soon grow into bitter hatred. Zaya, however, embraced a loving relationship with her brother, Eiro, who would inherit the Eminent Family in the year 296 AA. The following, however, is an account of Zaya’s life before and after her marriage to Mezo Alexi: A frequent rider, Zaya took to the horse at the age of six, and was soon riding alongside both her siblings and rival women from other families. Proving herself both formidable as a rider, and in her constitution, Zaya was often engaged in races, and proved an effective horse rider. RIDING Zaya has owned two horses she trusts to carry her into battle, and out - Moondancer (d. 292 AA), and Nightfyre, both sturdy warhorses worthy of praise. Astride and without horseback, Zaya also spent a significant time pursuing the martial arts where she might be allowed. Agile, and already a mistress of horses, Zaya proved once again her alacrity and capability when thrust a polearm between wanting fingers. It was a skill that would hone itself over several years POLEARMS, but not before she sought to tame a greater beast than a horse. It was the dream of all Sarnori women to marry a man worthy of them, and Zaya knew there was no more worthy a man than Mezo Alexi, the High-King of the Sarnor. Though they knew each other not, they were seen together often, and Zaya took well to Mezo’s Khal, an incredible beast worthy of praise. In 283 AA, Zaya asked Mezo to begin the traditional proceedings that would herald the beginning of their marriage. She was rebuffed twice before her boldness won through. Zaya would bear him three children in the coming five years: Reza, Vahid, and Ashti, in 284, 286, and 288 respectively. During her pregnancies, Zaya would travel to the Amai Alakead, and sought out much that would help her learn. Advances that might help her grow - not only as a woman, but as a scholar. SCHOLAR After her final pregnancy, Zaya would continue to visit the Amai Alakead, and grow in her knowledge. However, at home, she had grown a reputation for stern fairness for those who served her. Those within her and Mezo’s household oft found themselves under heavy scrutiny, and Zaya would accept only the best and most knowledgeable of folk. She surrounded herself with scholars, warriors, and other intellectuals. CUNNING Mezo’s marriage to the other woman found a break in their relationship. While remaining neutral towards her husband, Zaya found a deep loathing for the woman who would bear him two more sons. Her hatred has found itself rooted in those of her children, and rivalries have only grown since -much like her own, with her sister. Zaya has vocally opposed the reopening of the city of Sarnath in 298 AA, but remains enthused to meeting the outsiders, who she refers to as, “the small people.” Timeline 269 AA: Zaya Emari is born to Belo and Nora Emari. 271 AA: Zaya grows into a heated rivalry at a young age, which began over a toy. 276 AA: Zaya begins riding her new horse, Nightfyre. 278 AA: Zaya masters the horse, and moves onto further goals. 279 AA: Zaya begins training with the polearm. 283 AA: Zaya proposes marriage to Mezo Alexi, but is rebuffed twice before he initiates the ceremonies. 284 AA: Zaya gives birth to her first child, Reza. 286 AA: Vahid is born. During her pregnancies, Zaya visits the Amai Alekaid. 288 AA: Ashti is born. 290 AA: During Mezo’s second marriage, Zaya grows a deep-seated hatred for his new wife. 298 AA: Zaya vocally opposes the opening of Sarnath, but finds herself growing to the idea after she finds the “small people” interesting. Family Belo Emari, d. 296 AA Nora Emari, mother, * Zaya Emari, b. 269 AA * Reza Alexi, b. 284, * Vahid Alexi, b. 286 * Ashti Alexi, b. 288 * Lera Emari, b. 270 AA, * Eiro Emari, b. 273 AA * m. Mera Oriana Household The Flamedancers From L to R, * Aliya (23) Archetype: Translator (Common Tongue) * Aileen (19) Archetype: Wanderer * Maya (27) Archetype: Warrior (Proficiency: Water Dancing) Eiro Emari (25) Archetype: General Lera Emari (27) Archetype: Executioner Category:Queen Category:Sarnori Category:Sarnath